Video Game
by Otaku Frappe
Summary: When Hajime comes over Naoto's house for a friendly game of God Of War 3, the night quickly turns upside-down. Smut One-shot.


Video Game  
Written by: Otaku Frappe  
16/04/12

* * *

**A/N: Uwa-ness! My category has been approved so this little thing bubbled out of me~ After this I'll get back to writing the next chapter for Smitten, Lots of Kisses and Kind King, I PROMISE~~ *v***

**I'll probably (MUCH later though) write up one-shots for all three pairings XD**

**Please drop a review if this tickles your fancy :D I do appreciate feedback**

**-Otaku Frappe (like a milkshake, only crunchy *)3**

_Summary: When Hajime comes of Naoto's house for a friendly game of God Of War 3, the night quickly turns upside-down. Smut One-shot._

* * *

"DIE YOU FAT GIANT!" howled Naoto, totally submerged in his 'gamer mode' as his fingers slammed hard and fast on the game controller that Hajime was wondering how it hadn't cracked under his best friends (and boyfriend's~) iron grip. Hajime sighed heavily; though he had been the one to suggest this get-together, spending his time alone on Naoto's bed, watching him butcher thousands of 'Zeus' minions' was NOT how this night was supposed to turn out.

Hajime had purchased the newly released game after hearing that Naoto had begged his parents for money to buy it for him. But his parents 'didn't understand' is intense passion for violent video games (his so called stress-relief) and so pestered his devoted Hajime (and also promised more fondling) to acquire the game for him.

Though it was slightly arousing to see Naoto solely focused on an object with such a lively expression, it wasn't on Hajime at all and that is precisely why his night was far from all right.

"What weapons are you using again, Nao-kun?" he asked, sliding off the bed so that he was at least sitting close to Naoto. However the way Naoto would leap to his feet and start stomping around if the character Kratos died suddenly ('because of his own stupidity' Naoto claimed) had Hajime fearing for his life (and for his privates) so he climbed back onto the bed again.

"WHAT? Oh! I'm using Hercules' Nemean Cestus, cause they deal a heck amount of dama- OH FUCKING JESUS DIE ALREADY!" Naoto snapped, his fingers jammed onto the control buttons, agitated that the enormous beast that he had been hacking at for the last half hour hadn't died officially yet.

When he had calmed down again, Hajime slide off the bed once more to scoot closer to his boyfriend as discreetly as he possibly could. Sadly nothing escaped Naoto's sharp eyes (especially old creepy men who perved on him), so when Hajime's leg 'accidently' brushed lightly against his, he quickly paused his game to lash out at his –no doubt- horny boyfriend.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" growled Naoto as he glared at Hajime who was writhing on the floor from –somewhat expected- pain.

"Ouch!~ Why'd you hit me so hard? All I did was touch you leg!" exclaimed the much abused boy, scooting a little bit away, incase Naoto punched him again.

"Don't touch me when I'm playing my game!" Naoto snapped back, drawing his legs tighter together so that even if Hajime sat closer, he'd have to virtually sit on Naoto's lap to touch them. He cast one final warning glare at his boyfriend before resuming his game.

"I don't know why you're lashing at me when you should be worshipping me at the moment" Hajime scoffed, knowing what he was about to say would either get him 'permission' or another punch to his face.

"What did you say?" Naoto barked out, pausing his game once more.

"I-I mean, I was the one who bought you the game, right? Because I love you, right?" Hajime had the satisfaction of seeing Naoto blush rosy red when he mentioned the 'L' word.

"Ugh…y-yeah…SO WHAT?" sputtered Naoto as he tried to ignore his heated face.

"So I deserve some kind of reward, shouldn't I?" Hajime exclaimed, trying to hold back a chuckle as Naoto's entire face flushed cherry red.

"Ugh! FINE! Thank you for the game Hajime! I will treasure it f-forever" Naoto mumbled, admitting slight defeat, and he returned to the game.

Hajime sighed heavily "No Naoto, that's not the 'reward' I want."

"EH? Y-you c-c-c-an forget about any other 'reward' other than THAT!" Naoto screeched, dropping his controller so that he could squirm to a hiding place before his boyfriend 'attacked' him.

"Huh? I'm not gonna jump you Nao-kun," Hajime drawled, crawling over to where Naoto previously sat as he glanced at his nervous boyfriend "I just want you to kiss me. That's all I'll ask for."

_**Ugh. Baka Hajime**_ thought cursed Naoto as he gulped and looked as Hajime's expecting face. Swallowing back nerves and ignoring his heart thumping crazily, he hesitantly crossed the distance between them, leaning forward so that his lips lightly brushed against Hajime's.

As soon as they touched, Naoto began to pull back. "Is that all I get from spending over ninety dollars on your game?" reprimand Hajime and he smiled cheekily when Naoto 'che'd' him.

"S-shaddapu!" Naoto cursed [A/N: I love how Japanese people pronounce shut up :D ok now back to the story~] his face unnaturally red as he leaned forward again to give Hajime a kiss that was DEFINITELY worth ninety dollars.

A/N: And so this little one-shot ends~ I tried to keep them both in character as much as I could and this little scene is slightly based off Abarenbou Kareshi chapter 2 when Hajime is all like: "I wanna make luuurve to yooou~" and Naoto lays into him =3

* * *

**I was going to go into heavy lemon mode** ***v* but I decided that I like fluffy Hajime and Naoto much better. Maybe later I'll write a lemon up. BUT FOR NOW I SWEAR NO MORE SPONTANEOUS ONESHOTS OF RANDOM PAIRINGS UNTIL I FINISH SMITTEN!**

…

**I had my fingers crossed… You mad? =*.*=**


End file.
